The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of plugs and more specifically relates to a helically molded auger plug to prevent rodents from entering the auger and to minimize the loss of heat from within a granary during drying operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plugging devices (plugs) are instruments which may be used to seal openings. The primary functions of an effective plug are generally to provide a temporary and convenient sealing means to help contain contents within an enclosure having an opening. Plugs have a wide range of use and form as theoretically there are virtually an unlimited number of objects that might need a plug. Plugs often vary in shape, size, and color. Some plugs provide insulation while others simply prevent leakage.
A grain auger is used in agriculture to move grain from trucks and grain carts into grain storage bin and/or from grain storage bins back into trucks and/or grain carts for transport to a grain handling facility. The grain storage bin is a sizable structure used to store various types of grains. Grain augers may be powered by an electric motor; a tractor, via the power take-off; or sometimes an internal combustion engine mounted on the auger. The helical flighting rotates inside a long tube, moving the grain upwards. Some grain augers are integral within the grain storage bins. These in-bin augers move the grain to a hopper which may then be augered from a portable auger into the truck or grain cart. The grain may then be hauled to a destination for selling or feeding the grain. If the grain is not dry when placed in storage drying may be employed to decrease the moisture content so the grain is safe to store thereby avoiding spoilage and loss of income to the farmer.
With the ever-rising cost of energy, individuals and companies working in the agriculture industry are always looking for ways to increase the effectiveness and efficiency of their production and storage methods. Any loss of heat from the drying process slows the drying process and decreases the cost-effectiveness of such activities. Currently, the auger tube remains open in between uses allowing warm air to escape also disrupting the uniform airflow throughout the bin. Further, this open condition makes the grain bin vulnerable to a rodent infestation, which may infest and deplete the harvested grains. A plug device is needed that remedies these problems.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 5,208,108; 4,415,303; 5,651,193; 5,845,762; 2006/0157323; and 4,540,086. This prior art is representative of plugging means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an auger plug should be user-friendly, safe in-use, and, yet operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable auger plug to fit securely around an auger flighting thereby occupying the open space of the auger tube to prevent heat loss and avoid access by rodents as well as to avoid the above-mentioned problems.